


brother

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	brother

“比你小六岁也想听你叫哥哥。”

 

 

2017年6月21日，凌晨。

 

尹昉有点困，有点疲倦的走在黄景瑜身边。北京初夏的夜晚安静又喧嚣，高楼大厦闪着耀眼的霓虹，可是路边的树木却在和微风沙沙的聊天。

“你饿不饿？”尹昉这样侧头问着，却发现黄景瑜不知道什么时候走在了他身后，他只好转过身放慢脚步，“干嘛不跟着啊？”

黄景瑜稍微低头，没什么语气起伏的说：“那你刚才干嘛不跟着。”

尹昉想，这是赌气了吧，小孩子啊。

于是他带有安慰性质的哄他：“怕你粉丝啊。”

“靠，小白眼狼。你别忘了在摩洛哥，你吃过多少他们的东西。”黄景瑜估计是被气笑的，他咧开嘴，没有露出虎牙。

“怎么和长辈说话呢。”

“谁把你当过长辈。”

“那你把我当什么？”

“当我男朋友啊，这不是废话嘛。”黄景瑜上前一步，他们之间仅剩的距离被他主动打破，呼吸的热度碰撞在彼此的脸颊。

尹昉握住了他的手，看着他的眼睛：“我真的挺怕他们的，而且心里有种抢他们老公……”

黄景瑜很不想听到这两个字，右手去拉过他的左胳膊，敛眉亲吻尹昉的嘴唇。亲之后还恶狠狠的轻咬一下，像是警告。

“那是你心里有鬼。”

“是啊，”尹昉回答轻飘飘的，几片羽毛随着夜晚的风落到了黄景瑜的心上，“我心里有鬼，鬼叫黄景瑜。”

黄景瑜被这句话哄的开心了，飞快揽着他的肩膀往前迈，回答最初始的那个问题：“我饿了，超级饿。”

尹昉想，成吧，小屁孩的生气真和北京现在的春天一样啊。

“家里什么都没有，明天还得买点东西。”

“行啊，我陪你。”

“你想不陪还不成呢。”尹昉笑眯眯的把行李腾到左手，右手搔了搔黄景瑜下巴，他素颜的脸干燥温柔。

黄景瑜乖巧的学习萨摩耶，歪着头用下巴蹭他头发，两个人都有点痒，缩着笑闹成一团。

厨房里只有挂面，冰箱里只有鸡蛋，尹昉就随便做了点东西，黄景瑜穿着和尹昉黑色同款的凉拖，杵在厨房门口看他忙活，尹昉烦他：“你要是没事就先去洗澡。”

“我不太熟悉你这的房屋构造。”

呸。也不知道刚才是谁一进来就把这房子逛了个底朝天。

“也没有煤气罐摇，看看你不成吗？”

尹昉没话了，嘴炮这方面他一直说不过他。那就让他看呗，能少块皮还是咋地。

黄景瑜笑呵呵的打个哈欠，生理性盐水湿润他的眼眶，他眼中的尹昉变得有些遥远模糊，在烟火气里，又那么熟悉。

碗里是量很足的面，还有一个形状漂亮的鸡蛋，黄景瑜吃着吃着突然想起“我给你下面吃“的那个笑话，不敢说出来，只好憋着自己笑。

尹昉抬头，瞪着眼睛看他：“笑什么呐。”

“没什么，面真好吃。”

吃完了已经三点多了，眼瞅着天又要亮了，两个人折腾的都不是很困了。黄景瑜不想洗澡，尹昉威胁他要是不洗就别想上床，黄景瑜并不是很怕他，一个小小的弯腰就箍住尹昉，抱着他的腿直接扛在肩上。

开玩笑，黄景瑜什么胆子的人，第一次见面知道比人家大还不叫哥，十几天之后还变成昉儿了，吃饭的时候就喜欢在菜没上齐的时候吃，知道他有轻微强迫症还打乱他东西摆放的顺序。

当然，他这种胆子只呈现给了尹昉，他能活到现在，靠的不是尹昉宠他，靠的是命大，抗打。

他们一起滚倒在床上，尹昉挣扎着爬起来踹他，黄景瑜为了躲避伤害，手脚并用把他缠住了。

还好我学的是巴西柔术，地面缠斗术就是用来缠你的呀。

“你干嘛？起来，你不洗我洗。”

“一会儿再洗吧。”黄景瑜的胸口贴着他的背，他能感受他们的心跳在共同跳跃起伏。他不知道这是不是拍摄时期的后遗症，那个时候他们像真正的特战，真正的狙击手，他们两个在安静的房间内拥抱，感受彼此的心跳与呼吸，再去融合。这种融合带来了极度的默契，顾顺和李懂宛如天生就该搭档在一起。而他们也被这场漩涡卷进了雨里。

“你要干嘛？”

“干你呗。”

黄景瑜含含糊糊的吐出这句话，张开嘴轻咬着他的后脖颈，汗液的味道散开，他吞噬他的气息，在咽喉里。脖子是美丽而致命的地方，他虎牙下的动脉能杀人。

而尹昉安心的向后仰头，划出一道弧形。他甚至极低的哼了一声，表示舒服的叹息。他想，他们还没有安心在“家”里，做这样一件安心而贴密的事情。于是他选择纵容黄景瑜，虽然他觉得他这个年纪的人，这个点真的该好好见周公去了。

他移动他的手，覆盖在了黄景瑜的手上，抚摸着他暴出来的青筋，他能感受到滚烫的血液温度。

他听到黄景瑜的呼气：“套呢？”

尹昉略微动了动脑细胞思考这个问题，可他又懒得去思考许许多多无关紧要的过程与后果，他一如既往的随心回应：“懒得找，只有——这个。”

他脱开黄景瑜的怀抱，从床头柜中甩出一管东西来，黄景瑜看到了他并不认识的长串的外文，但他从尹昉的眼梢中看到太多情愫。譬如信任，调皮，肆意，洒脱。譬如爱。

他爱他，且无可救药。

黄景瑜如同一匹饿极的狼，露出锋利的獠牙与尖爪。他们尽退衣衫，在仲夏夜中偷偷享受自由的狂欢。黄景瑜亲吻他，亲吻他眉下的痣，亲吻他流畅的锁骨，亲吻他的灵魂。

尹昉放松身体，床上熟悉的妥帖与黄景瑜的体温在他的心上烙下印记，他感受到黄景瑜的手指携带着冰凉，进入他的身体里来。他半睁开眼睛，望见黄景瑜跪在他身前，心灵感应一般对上他的眼眸，他笑了。眼角是梁间燕子的呢喃。

他的手不知道放在哪里，只好攥紧床单。黄景瑜却突然说：“抱着我。”

连顷刻间的犹豫都舍不得思考，他把手覆在黄景瑜的脖子后面，头仰起，同他脸贴脸，身体下意识的紧张与颤抖，而他在用他最熟悉的方式驱逐他的不安。黄景瑜换着许多方式呼唤他：“尹昉，昉儿，宝宝……”

他沙哑着嗓子诉说他的心绪，他含着尹昉的耳垂轻轻的舔，他的手指进入三根，尹昉的手更用力，发出低沉的呻吟。

“景瑜——”他似乎是在将涸之辙的鱼，濒临窒息的境地，挣扎着妄想逃离。黄景瑜单手抱住他的腰，像是鞠起的一捧水。

“在呢，昉儿。”

“你……”他的嘴唇张了又合，他有点说不出这话，虽然他们坦诚以待，即使他们灵魂共通。

“你要说什么？”黄景瑜有点明知故问，手指绕着曲着去抽送，弄得尹昉痒得难耐，他只好说出来。

“我说……你进来吧。”

黄景瑜笑着咬他的胸口，尹昉皱着眉头“嘶”了一声，手握成拳头捶他身上的人。

“你真的不让我带套吗？”黄景瑜用手捏他的屁股，软软的。尹昉烦他，凶他：“你快点！”

他舔了嘴唇，然后咬着下唇凶狠的闯入狭窄的空间。尹昉就算做足了准备，也在此刻下意识的咬住黄景瑜的肩膀，黄景瑜抱着他，用手在他背后游走，最贴切的肢体语言安慰他，尹昉失焦的双眸点染红色的泪水，他发出抽泣的声音。

没有办法，黄景瑜只好用亲吻缓解这暂时的胀痛。他亲尹昉微厚的唇瓣，鼻息交换，感官相碰，尹昉慢慢的回应他唇舌的回旋，黄景瑜会意的动作。尹昉寻找到他的指尖，同他十指相扣，同他共赴沉沦。

年轻人的精力，是一瞬间爆发的豹，是刹那间磅礴的雨，黄景瑜仿佛要把他拆吞入腹，他覆盖住他的身体与眼帘，他们急匆匆开了橙黄色的灯，是暧昧的昏沉，是盖在他身上的光影。

他太快了，尹昉破碎的声音断续，他想跑，可是黄景瑜攀着他的肩膀，尹昉的灵魂都在他的怀抱中。他们交换过于快速的心跳。

眼前似乎空旷一秒，黄景瑜空出来的一只手圈住他的下身，不老实的乱弄乱套弄，没有准则与规律。尹昉瞪他，一双红彤彤的鹿眼睛装着都是春情，黄景瑜更不乖，非想看他哭出来。

“黄……黄景瑜…你别闹了……”

“好啊，”黄景瑜悠悠然的又一个深挺，咬着牙，“叫声哥听听。”

“操……滚蛋……”这一句牙缝里挤出来的骂声废了他太多力气，他大口喘气，近乎失声。

“乖……”黄景瑜抬高他的腿，放到肩膀上。这个姿势对于舞者来说并不难，但是尹昉却觉得自己的呼吸都被遏制了，而黄景瑜的动作又那么快，那么狠。手也不老实，有一下没一下的欺负他。

尹昉觉得他快要被逼疯，脑子里变得又空白又黑洞，全身如图置身无底深渊，海水在波涛涌动。他的脊椎不受他的控制，电流般的酥麻扰动着他，他被太强的阻力阻挡着前进的步伐。

黄景瑜温柔的吻不停的落下，像江淮六月淅淅沥沥的黄梅雨，而他全身湿透，无处可逃。

“嗯…唔……”尹昉无法控制自己，他的手脚都是失控的蜷起，他尝试着开口，“景瑜……”

“在呢。”

他无法逃脱坏心眼年轻人的陷阱，他的肩膀是山川，他躲不开的屏障。

算了，他在这种事情上总会妥协，嘴头上吃亏也没什么，不能亏了自己的舒坦。于是他闭着眼睛，水汽氤氲了他的睫毛：“哥哥……”

黄景瑜一瞬间的停滞，换来无可抵挡的撞击，尹昉觉得自己被完全烧毁、拆碎，然后重组，每个零件都附着了黄景瑜的气息。而他们的体型差又如此悬殊，尹昉被困如入山洞。

这样也不能说不好。他们本该是一体，他们的骨骼都似乎铭刻着对方的生命讯息，他们在所有方面完完全全的互相补充，成为一的整合。

瀑布从他眼前宣泄，流光肆溢，光彩琉璃。他睁开眼，沉重的呼吸吞吐，黄景瑜的牙齿光顾尹昉的脖颈，他仰起的那个弧度。

黄景瑜终于变乖，撸动的手逐渐加快，身下的东西也撞的快而猛。尹昉攀着他的脖子，含着哭泣的破碎的呻吟蛊惑着黄景瑜，而他却还嫌不够，咬着他的耳朵，亲他耳洞的位置，又喊了一声：“景瑜哥哥。”

小心翼翼的耐心全部作废。他低吼一声，是蛰伏许久的猎物捕获。他们一同分享情欲最高涨的时分。

黄景瑜压下来，全身都裹着尹昉。尹昉听到他混乱不堪的心跳，却觉得无比安心。

他伸手拍身上人的背脊，突然发现他们的手仍扣在一起，不曾分离。

黄景瑜滚到一边，拉着他的手到嘴边，咬他屈起的关节。尹昉笑着，声音湿漉漉、黏糊糊：“小狗。”

“汪。”

黄景瑜拉他起来洗澡，尹昉靠在他身上，闭着眼睛跟他讲话：“黄景瑜，我跟你说件事。”

“什么？”不会要让他睡沙发去吧，他才不要，死皮赖脸叫他爸爸也不要。

“我不喜欢你戴套，但是，”尹昉的语气又奶又凶，“下次必须戴！”

那东西对于谁来说都是一种莫大的拘谨与束缚，他们无法更准确的捕捉彼此的情愫暗涌，阻隔交流。虽然没有它的后续会很麻烦。

——但那又何妨。黄景瑜翘着尾巴想，以后你可别想让我戴那玩意，你买多少我扔多少。

他一边模模糊糊喊昉儿，一边亲他眼上心间的痣。


End file.
